A tea enconter
by Nekoi2
Summary: Subaru rencontre Seishiro a un café et cette rencontre à quelque effet secondaire


Salut cela fait maintenant un moment que je suis inscrite mais j'ai jamais écrit. A vrai dire ceci est mon toute première fic alors soyez indulgent  
  
Commentaires et critiques sont appréciés Mariecat_99@netcourrier.net  
  
Disclaimer: Tokyo Babylon, X et leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété de Clamp. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour ce fic.  
  
Cette histoire se passe avant le X 12 Spoiler de Tokyo Babylon et de X Pairaing : Subaru/Seishiro peut-être un peu de Subaru/Kamui plus tard  
  
~~~A tea encounter~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
Attablé à la terrasse d'un petit café de Shinjuku, Subaru Sumeragi profitait de l'avance qu'il avait pris dans ces jobs pour se relaxer un peu. C'était une belle journée d'avril. L'une des premières d'un printemps précoce qui annonce un chaud été. Malgré le soleil brillant de tous son éclat, la lumière ambiante ne réussissait pas à percer les nuages obscurs voilant l'esprit du jeune homme. Perdu dans les ténèbres de son esprit et la lumière du jour l'aveuglant, il ne se rendit compte que quelqu'un était à ses cotés qu'au moment où une silhouette voila le soleil. Pensant que la serveuse était venue chercher sa commande, il lui demanda un thé sans se retourner. Un sourire apparu sur le visage de l'inconnu qui passa inaperçu auprès du médium toujours perdu dans ses pensées  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de la porcelaine contre la table de verre le sorti de ses pensées. Un thé et un gâteau aux fraises étaient déposés devant lui. Remarquant l'erreur il se retourna pour la signaler, mais la remarque mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec un visage souriant et une paire de lunette noire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
  
Profitant de l'état d'ahurissement du jeune homme, Seishiro s'installa en face de celui-ci avec sa tasse de thé. Il retira ses lunettes et prit une gorgé de son thé en observant le jeune omnyouji qui semblait s'amuser à imiter un poisson hors de l'eau. Ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.  
  
Revenu de son choc initial, Subaru lança un regard meurtrier à l'assassin avant de se lever et se préparer à partir. Cependant, avant même qu'il puisse faire un geste pour s'en aller,) le Sakurazukamori se saisit de son poignet et le retint fermement. Subaru se débattit pour se libérer en ordonnant à Seishiro de le laisser partir Celui-ci lui répondit calmement :  
  
-Non  
  
Ayant arrêté de se débattre à la réponse, Subaru reprit en demandant à celui-ci :  
  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi me fais-tu ça?  
  
-Tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
  
Sur ce, il relâcha sa proie, qui ne s'y attendant pas tomba à la renverse avec un « thumb », entraînant la chaise avec lui. Le jeune homme se releva et regarda son ennemi qui souriait, toujours bien installé sur sa chaise et lui dit :  
  
-Si c'est un combat que tu veux.  
  
Il ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains pour créer son kekkaï. Il les rouvrit soudainement au contact de l'autre omnyouji qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui. S'étant levé, Seishiro s'était une fois de plus emparé des minces poignets de son compagnon et les écarta pour empêcher celui-ci de créer son kekkaï. Surpris de retrouver le meurtrier de sa soeur si prêt, Subaru ne réagit pas lorsque, profitant de la proximité de sa proie, Seishiro se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de celui-ci :  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.  
  
Le maître du Yin yang ne put empêcher un frisson de courir le long de son échine au contact du souffle chaud de Seishiro contre son oreille. Il se raidit n'osant plus bouger. Sentant sa proie s'immobiliser le Sakurazukamori sourit et s'écarta un peu du jeune homme en frôlant de ses lèvres l'oreille de celui-ci. Puis il amena les mains marquées d'étoiles inversées à sa avant s'y déposer un baiser. Lorsqu'il les relâcha, elles retombèrent mollement de chaque côté du corps de Subaru. Il releva les yeux afin de les fixer dans ceux de l'assassin avant de demander d'une voix qu'il tenta de faire sonner plus sûre qu'elle ne l'était en réalité  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
  
Seishiro se réinstalla à la table, prit une gorgé de son thé et avec un immense sourire, qui eut pour effet d'inquiéta d'avantage son compagnon, il lança:  
  
-Je veux juste profiter de cette merveilleuse journée avec mon Subaru-kun.  
  
-Je ne suis pas ton Subaru-kun, ni ton quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Hai hai.  
  
Voyant que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, l'ex- vétérinaire fit un signe da la main afin de l'inviter à s'installer. Subaru leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et releva la chaise pour s'y asseoir. Puis demanda sur un ton sarcastique :  
  
-Content?  
  
-Très. 


End file.
